Breath
by Avelyst
Summary: Rain falls through the night, and Kisshu finds himself wandering to Ichigo's house. An exchange of thoughts and contact ensue. Songfic.


**Breath**

Metallic sheets cascaded through the night air, thousands of tiny splatters echoing along the pavement. Each droplet was a tiny beat of sound adding to the symphony. This was rain. Humans spoke of it in such contrasting ways. It healed their world, cleansing their streets and washing away the evidence of their monstrosity. Its kiss urged the plants to grow and fill the air with oxygen. And yet they cut it away and demolished its assistance, harming themselves in the process.

Why would such beauty continue to aid these fiends? They sneered at its splendor, contenting in destroying themselves instead. It wasted itself by continuing to fall here. There was another planet that could benefit from its ministrations without complaining at its work. My planet.

The rain had soaked into my clothes, and even though the branches and leaves of the tree I sat in offered limited protection, I had still managed to grow wet and cold.

Across from my perch in the tree was a window, belonging to another human. However, this one was quite different from the filthy pests that walked among her. Like the rain, she held a magnificence that fascinated me. I remained transfixed. The longer I mused over her, the more entangled I became in her web. Darkness blanketed her room, and I found myself moving closer to her window sill.

Soft, maroon hair spilled over her pillow, framing delicate features. Her lips parted in an inaudible sigh, her eyes slipping shut from exhaustion. A soft blush bloomed in her cheeks. She was stunning in every way, and I failed to understand why.

But like the rain, her beauty was wasted.

She was my enemy simply because of our positions. She was a genetically-altered human, having been injected with the DNA of an animal. Though in every way she appeared innocent, she led a group of other females like her. Their purpose was to defend this planet and protect other humans. To protect the very virus that ate away at the center of their life source. Like the rain, she fought to serve a race that didn't even appreciate her existence.

Ichigo.

She was so much more than she even knew she was. I only had one purpose, and that was to come to this place called Earth and take the key to my planet's survival. But why was she such a distraction? After all the time I spent fighting her and her companions, it should have been easy to exterminate them, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. And so it had become a game. A game of cat and mouse, a game meant to use her as my toy. The more she had come to detest me, the more I had grown to want her.

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

By the gods, I wanted her! I had never experienced such infuriating emotions. But why? What was it about this creature that continued to bewitch me? I drowned in my efforts to comprehend the reason. The need I felt to observe her, to capture her, confused me. I hated the hunger that burned through me for her. I loathed the face that I desired.

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

If she had been any other human, then would it have made a difference? Irritation flushed through me as I felt myself being buried deeper in my frustration. My hands were slick with saturation as I reached to touch the glass of her window. It was cool against my skin, and I almost found its solid form comforting.

The warmth of her room tempted me, as well as other obvious factors. My vision swam as I evaporated, only to materialize on the plush carpet inside. Her scent immediately assaulted my senses. It filled my chest with a delicious satisfaction as I inhaled, which nearly sent me over the edge with aggravation at my body's reaction. I shouldn't have enjoyed it so much, but I couldn't resist.

She was so much more irresistible up close, and it took all of my willpower to keep from reaching out and touching her. Instead I compromised with kneeling near her bed. She looked so exquisitely innocent lying there, and so enticingly attractive. A smile curved my lips just looking at her. How could she be a human, when all I had witnessed of their race was violence? There was a profound evil that rested in their blood, and I couldn't find any no matter how hard I searched her face.

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

Then there was that repulsive creature that followed her everywhere – what was the scum's name? – and simply adored her. From the moment I saw him, I knew I would grow to immensely hate him. And oh, was I right. If it was within my reach he'd have been writhing in his own blood the moment he had laid a hand on Ichigo. But I couldn't do it – and don't misunderstand, I severely wanted to.

There was a masochistic part of me that wanted her to feel the same pain I felt every time I saw her with him. On another hand, however, I didn't want her to know such agony. Hell, I didn't even know why I felt it. It shouldn't have bothered me if she wanted to see other human males. But…she was mine. She was my toy, and I would be damned if I let any other pathetic mundane play with her.

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

I wanted her to need me as much as I needed her. How could she be so blind? Wasn't it obvious how much I loved her? From what I had seen, it was apparent that all humans had to do to claim the opposite sex was to declare their feelings toward them. And yet, though I repeatedly announced my intentions, she continued to reject them. What did she want from me? Did I have to carve my heart out with a spoon? Which, by the way, I couldn't comprehend what their use was for. Honestly, humans had way too many tools for one simple action.

She wouldn't open her eyes, no matter how much of an effort I made. I would shed my skin and become anything she needed me to be, if that was what she truly wanted. If she could only do the same, and lay down these stubborn pretenses she held onto, then I would give her everything. If she could lay aside this…this abomination known as humanity, then I would shield her from these disgusting creatures who only meant to harm her. These creatures who didn't even value her endeavor to protect them.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

I could show her an entirely brand new world, a universe that she could never dream to see with that Aoyama brat. There was a flame inside of her, burning bright as the sun. If I could only reach it, it would ignite under my touch. She could become everything that I knew was already inside of her.

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

While in many ways, I truly believed that I could bring her to her full potential, in the recesses of my mind I also knew that I could also be the worst choice for her. I didn't want her to see the monster inside of me, the being that craved to tear her apart. She couldn't see the side of me that wished to corrupt her, to drain her of all light and sanity. But even if it killed me, I would change for her.

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

Like the rain, she fell through my hands. Like the rain, she was forever in front of me and forever out of my reach.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

I detested the way humans contradicted themselves. They said that war was counterproductive, when it was what they spent most of their time doing. They said no when they meant yes. They spoke of how life was precious, when they filled their own lungs with pollution.

And here I was, staring at her, fervently wishing that I could be all that she wanted, all that she needed, when on another hand I knew that I should be putting as much space as I could between us. I would only ruin her life. I should have felt relief that she disliked me. I should have been encouraging her distaste for me, and even doing anything in my power to make her loathe my presence. So why was I here?

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

'_cause I will be the death of you._

Once I got what we came for, then it'd all be over. I could go back to my planet and save my people, and I would never have to think of her again. I would cease to be a hindrance in her life, and her in mine.

_This will be all over soon._

So, if I knew this, why the hell did I keep coming back to this room?

Why? Because I was a glutton for punishment. That was the phrase humans used, wasn't it? Yes, that was it. I couldn't get enough of her, even though I knew it would only continue to torture me.

_Pour salt into the open wound._

This had to end. I kept telling myself that, but it was easier to repeat those hollow words than to act on them. I continued to want her. I continued to silently beg her to need my presence.

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

Ichigo stirred in her sleep, and my heart beat erratically in response. I had to leave before she woke and saw me here. But I couldn't move. I couldn't bring myself to do as I'd done so many times before. I couldn't force myself to return to Pai and Taruto and pretend as though nothing were wrong. I couldn't force myself to leave her.

My limbs grew paralyzed, my heart frozen in my chest as her breathing began to quicken. Her eyelids fluttered. A blanket of shock had fallen over me as they opened, a sight of chocolate brown that filled me with agony and delight. They were glazed with slumber, and as they leisurely cleared, confusion surfaced.

"Kisshu?" She murmured.

My name on her lips sounded enchanting, and it temporarily served to dumbfound me. It was a moment before I was able to regain my composure and shed what had held me in place.

At that moment, there were a countless list of things that I wanted to say. Most had to do with everything that I had on my mind, while some were more solely directed on the discarding of that disgusting boy – what was his name, again? I wanted to share every detail of the last few months with Pai and Taruto, with Deep Blue's plans…

I wanted to pull her into me, to savor the feeling of her warm, small form pressed into the chill of my body. There were many other things that rose to mind related to that same thought, though most weren't entirely appropriate.

But as I met her eyes, I found that everything drained out of my system. All of my thoughts, and all of my irritation. I couldn't let this happen, even if it brought fulfillment to my restlessness.

And so I did the first thing that came to my mind. I had done it before – by accident, of course – and I knew how to do it again. She had already pulled herself up, and there was an incredulous expression on her lovely features. I could already see the fire in her that I had grown fond of starting to spark in aggravation. I hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up as I leaned in. I caught her lips in a firm kiss before she could utter a word. I was high on my own achievement, and it sent shock waves through my entire being.

She tasted simply delectable, just as I had remembered from the time I had stolen her first kiss. Her mouth was pliant and untested, and I found myself becoming bolder by the second. I wanted to take all of this, to bend her to my will. Her lips parted against mine, probably to attempt at speaking, only to allow entrance I hadn't even thought to wish for. I delved farther in, tasting, relishing in the texture.

It might have been because of the fact that she was half-asleep, or it could have even been related to the fact that she was taken by surprise. Whichever it was, she was unmoving.

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

I wanted to enjoy this moment and imprint it in my memory before I erased it forever. I pushed into her, and she fell beneath me. She was as fragile as a bird, a delicate and beautiful creature that I feared breaking. My hands found her waist, and I pressed into it, willing myself to be as close to this warmth as physically possible. She let out a squeak, and the sound was so insanely maddening that I found myself only gripping onto her more firmly. Her scent was everywhere. It surrounded me, embracing my presence like incense that urged me onward.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

'_cause I will be the death of you._

I wanted all of her. I needed all of her. My precious Strawberry. My Ichigo.

"Kis-"

I captured her sweet mouth again, only pausing to breath for a moment. She was starting to become more conscious, and therefore beginning to struggle against me. I couldn't relent, though. I couldn't stop what I had already started.

Why couldn't she open her eyes? Why was it that even after she rejected me repeatedly through words, she even continued to here as well? What did it take to show her how much I craved for her, how much I loved her?

If she would never grow to love me, then she'd only start to hate me.

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating._

Every piece of my soul was starting to crumble. The fire that had burned through my veins was starting to wane. Every emotion that had fueled my actions was whispering. I would have her, but not like this.

The moment our lips separated, I felt as though I had ripped out a vital organ. Ichigo struggled to catch her breath, and it was then that I noticed she was trembling. I felt warm all over, and concern bit into me. I had been damp and cold before, and in my excitement, I hadn't noticed that my wet clothes would feel freezing against her skin.

Her eyes followed me as I lifted myself over her. There was fear and curiosity in that gaze, and it felt immeasurably bitterer than any bit of rain could. I pressed my forehead against her own, and as I did so, I could already feel the rest of my energy starting to pulse. Every ounce of my mind focused on one thing – to obliterate. Every movement in the past five minutes began to erase under my will, and within seconds, her eyes fell closed.

I had never felt as cold as I did when I tucked her back into the sheets. This numbness was all I had to hold onto. It held me in place, preventing any attempt at insanity.

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

She was safe in unconsciousness. It guarded her mind from all the monstrosity in this world.

Like the rain, she was right in front of me. No matter how hard I tried to hold onto her, she slipped through my fingers.

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

'_cause I will be the death of you._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This is my first songfic. XD I hope nobody was disappointed. Sorry if it was a little bittersweet. Send me PMs if there is any questions. The song is called 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin.<em>**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Whitewolfffy~_**


End file.
